Solitary Meditation
by Soul of Antauri
Summary: Based off the awesome stories and OCs AmythistAngel07 created. Read her stories, or you won't get this one. Antauri lost control, now he's trying to find what he needs. Antauri/OC Annauri!


**Many thanks to my awesome friend AmythistAngel07 for letting me use her OCs. This story's for you! Antauri POV. Anaturi/Anna oneshot. **

**Note: This is a random oneshot not based off of anything in the stories that Angel wrote. Oh, and Angel, don't stress.**

**-**

I do not understand.

I have spent 24 hours in solitary meditation, yet I cannot get to the peace and serenity I am yearning for. After being with that battle, along side with the Powersquad, it seem I will never achieve my goal. I hear my stomach growl, reminding me of the hours I've spent in this lonely room. Still, I continue to meditate. I begin to think of the battle, perhaps I shall find the peace I'm looking for.

_-Flashback-_

"_Powersquad! Hyper Force! Invasion!" Chiro yelled over the intercom. We all came running to the command center where Chiro, Chico, Athilala, and Axonal stood, looking at the screen._

"_What's up?" Novo asked._

"_Skeleton King attack!" Chico responded._

"_We need to get to our Super Robots!" Axonal added._

"_No time! We need to do it the old fashioned way!" Athilala said._

"_Sweet, let's go pound some formless!" Sparkey said cockily, activating her magnet sticks. She and the rest of the others went to the transportation tubes. I ordered Athilala and Axonal to stay behind and keep a lookout for anything that may cause us problems. Athilala looked somewhat peeved, but didn't say a word._

_I ran out of the robot, activating my claws and immediately destroying the first formless I had saw into a pile of black ooze. I continued doing this for a while until I had lost control over my abilities. I had started throwing energy blasts in every direction. I couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried._

_Then a comforting hand was placed on my claw and I stopped in surprised. Anna placed both hands on that one. She looked worried, as she knew my greatest fear well. I changed my hands back and stared at them. What have I done? I looked around me, the fight was over and we were victorious with no injuries, but they all looked at me, some looked fearful, others worried, others understand. I had noticed Etta somewhat hide from me behind Novo. I was scaring her, and it hurt so much. I turned my back to all of them, even Anna._

"_I must go into solitary meditation. Please, no disturbances," I said simply and unenthusiastically, then walked into the Super Robot with everyone's eyes on me._

_-End Flashback-_

I was interrupted in my thoughts as I heard a knock on the door. I did not do anything, had I not wished to be undisturbed? No sound came, so I had assumed that whoever it was had left. Then, I heard the door open. I didn't open my eyes, for I knew if I did, I would never get the peace I need. Besides, the figure didn't seem to be hostile. More of the lines of calm. The doors close behind the figure and walked over to me. I tensed a moment, dare not opening my eyes, but ready to fight the figure at a moment's notice.

The figure sensed that from me and hesitated. Then walk slowly until standing one foot from me. I tensed again, not sure of what to do. Then I felt energy that only the Power Primate could conjure. I felt the figure levitate next to me. No one could do that! Not even Chiro has the ability to levitate at this moment, so that could only mean-

The figure's hand touched mine and then I felt it. The peace, the calm, the love. _My _love.

"Anna?" I said hesitantly, opening me eyes. She went in front of me, putting her finger on my lips.

"Shh. Hush Antauri," Anna whispered that that beautiful voice I could not resist. "You know you mustn't talk." I smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her.

…And embrace the peace that I had yearned for.

-

…**If only I could do that with Antova oneshots. Well, Angel, I hoped that didn't suck and I kept the characters in character. Hope all my readers enjoyed.**


End file.
